


Look At The Mess We Made

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Sex, Messy, Naughty Jack Robinson, POV Phryne Fisher, Phryne's Thoughts, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, dinner in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A newly married Jack & Phryne have dinner in bed together.





	Look At The Mess We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering a prompt for Day 23 of Fictober 2018 for **Dreamin** (“ _'This is not new, it only feels like it.'_ ”)

“This is not new, it only feels like it.” Phryne chuckled and then had another forkful of the chicken cordon bleu that Mr. Butler had made. “Eating a meal with your wife. I’ve done this before but I don’t think it’s been this enjoyable.”

“I doubt you had supper served to you in bed by said wife,” she said to Jack. “But I thought it might be best if Mr. Butler wasn’t here when we got creative.”

“Oh?” Jack asked, giving her a grin.

“You were very mean in making me wait till our wedding night to spend the night together in a bed, and I’m thinking we should take advantage of the empty house. Be adventurous.”

Jack smiled and moved the tray off his lap, setting it on the nightstand and then reaching for Phryne, wrapping a hand around the back of her head to pull her in for a rather heated kiss. She had to admit, those were things she had missed in her travels after she had taken her father back to England but now? Now she could have these kisses with her partner almost whenever she chose.

Partner. That had been the only way she had agreed to marry him, that they would remain partners and friends first. She could have asked for them to be lovers first and all the rest second, but this was Jack. He wasn’t a fling or anything remotely meaningless. He was serious, and she was serious about him. 

Soon he pulled her onto his lap, her meal spilling all over the duvet, and she pouted as she settled himself in a straddling position. “Now Jack, you made a mess.”

“It gives us more reason to avoid the bed tonight?” he said, giving her an almost innocent look as he stared up at her.

She smiled down at him and then lowered her lips towards his, hovering just above. “I knew there was a reason I loved you, Jack.”

“I love you too,” he murmured before kissing her. She kissed him back with equal parts pure abandon and pure love, hoping he knew just how much she loved and adored her Jack.


End file.
